Back Luck Streak with a little sweet luck
by MintyFlake
Summary: Juubei is having a day filled with bad luck. JuubeiXKazuki A Xmas present for my 2 sweet darlings.... Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy and Ladyasile. Enjoy and R&R.


**

* * *

A/N: Merry Xmas to all and my 2 sweet darlings..... Here's an early Xmas present as I will not be around during xmas. A little OOC but i hope you will really like it. Remeember to gain that basket of chocolate mint cookies and box of mint candy sticks after reviewing! ^^v**

* * *

**Bad Luck Streak with a little sweet luck**

_Disclaimer: Nah… not mine…. _

It was a dreadful day. Juubei Kakei betted on everything he owned with the exception of the person he loves more than his life that he had offended the misfortunate god to cause with down with all those bad luck.

Since the beginning of the day, he had tripped when getting out of the bed and fell on his beloved which caused the latter to have a bad bruise on the head. After making sure that his beloved was alright, he made his way to the bathroom and successfully tripped on the mat, bumped his head on the sink, scratched his hands and knocked the bottles of shower gels and shampoos of the shelves which all landed on his legs.

Before he could get up, he already sensed the shock he must had given his beloved as the latter was instantly by his side helping him up. He saw very clearly the tears that threatened to fall any minute and how he hates himself everytime he made his beloved upset.

Thankfully, after the nasty bathroom accident and with his beloved by his side to make sure no accident going to happen, he freshened himself up quickly in order to have some spare time to prepare breakfast for his beloved before he had to get to limited fortress.

While brushing his teeth, he swore he heard his beloved muttered something about redecorating the evil bathroom which made him smiled a little. He always knows that his beloved is amusing in his ideas.

Unluckily for Juubei, his bad luck did not end. It seems to follow him around the whole day. Not only did he ruin breakfast for both his beloved and himself, his car decided to give him engine problems. It took him a whole hour to try to figure the problem with the car and when he was about to give up, his beloved pointed out that the water tank was empty that made the car not running.

Juubei has never want to knock himself unconscious before those things happened but if he did, he would get his beloved really worried and upset and he hates that.

Wishing that his bad luck streak would end soon, Juubei made it to the limited fortress safely. He went patrolling with Toshiki and still nothing happened. He was wondering whether his bad luck had finally went for good when he tripped and fell onto a pile of stinky, soft, sticky mess. He hoped and prayed to whatever god that would answer him but knew the gods had decided to ignore him when he heard the laughter from Toshiki.

It took a good 5mins glare to stop the laughing streak from Toshiki and on the way back, Juubei swore that he heard snigger behind him. However, when he turned his head to glare at his friend, the latter gave him an innocent look which he knew was never really that innocent.

Making their way back turned out to be another horror as every single person avoided him and the look of his sister was priceless. He could see that she was debating to herself whether to go near him or asked him to get himself out of the building. In the end, Juubei's bad luck streak decided for him when he accidentally knocked over a glass of water that fell onto the wires and caused half of the computers to blackout.

His sister and Toshiki could hardly get him out of the building in time when they heard MakubeX's screams. The two quickly left him to get to his car and went back to calm the IT boy who Juubei assumed was going to kill him when he gets his hands on him.

Juubei was about to reach his car when someone living on one of the buildings, dropped a bin of rubbish onto him. He was too shocked for words. It took a minute for him to realize that the person did not do it on purpose. He was standing right beside the dumpster. How ironic could that be?

* * *

Kazuki was busy rearranging the bathroom. He wondered how could a simple bathroom turned out to be so dangerous for anymore especially his love. He could still remember the look his love had after the accidents he had in the morning.

Anyone could have tripped over the sheets and fall onto another person. That's normal. To be tripped by the bathroom mat and fell down bumping your head and knocking bottles onto your feel plus scratching your hands, well, it's just unlucky. However, nearly got your hands burnt its pure bad luck.

Kazuki was praying and hoping nothing even worse can happened to his love. He believes that his love is strong and can handle with all this misfortunate. But those were way too much and his love has this tendency to doubt himself. And when his mind run wild, he will go away and hide. That is what Kazuki always afraid of.

It was late afternoon after Kazuki had finished packing and clearing the bathroom and their bedroom. He had moved some of the things away to make both rooms more spacious and more accident proof. Kazuki was wondering what else he could do when he heard the door of the apartment opened. He was just wondering what could have brought his love back so early when his sense of smell told him the answer.

The smell was so horrible that Kazuki wanted to throw up and kicked his love out of the house but he knew that if he did either of those 2, his love's pride would be seriously injured and it would take forever to mend the wounds. Forcing himself, Kazuki puts on a brave face and walked out of the bedroom to greet his love.

* * *

"You are back early."

"Kazuki… don't come near me. To be precise, stay as far away as possible. I know the smell is horrible."

"Nope, I'm not staying away and no, you don't smell that bad."

At that moment, Kazuki could not help but cough which caused Juubei to grin.

"Kazuki, don't kid yourself. You always cough when you smell something not pleasant. Anyway, I need a long bath to get all this smell off."

"I will run the bath for you then."

"I say, stay away. I can see from your face you are choking to death already. Don't push yourself."

"Fine, what happened?"

While both were talking, they were moving towards the bathroom. Juubei looked at Kazuki and signed internally. He should know nothing can make Kazuki stays away.

"I fell onto a pile of dog shit, wreck the equipments at MakubeX's place and got a bin of rubbish dump on me. Talking about this, I will have to wash the car later. It's lucky the seats are leather. Or else it will be a nightmare to wash off the smell."

Kazuki looked at Juubei with surprised and the latter was hoping his beloved's eyes will not pop out from the shock.

"OMG! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm alright. Do you want to go out now? I am going to take a bath."

"There's nothing I never seen before."

"Kazuki, I mean the smell."

"I'm getting used to it."

"You are way too stubborn"

"So does you."

"Fine! But stay there and don't come near."

"We shall see."

Juubei reached for a bottle of fragrant that Kazuki usually used when he was in the mood for relaxation. The smell was really good and it may help lighten the horrible smell on his body. He glanced at his beloved who smiled happily when he poured the bottle into the bathtub.

"You are going to smell really good."

"I'm going to smell like you."

"You make sound as it is a bad thing."

"No, you smell great. And with me smelling like you… It makes me think otherwise."

Kazuki chuckled while watching Juubei stripped off the smelly and dirty clothing. He wanted to get them to the laundry room but was stopped by Juubei.

"Leave the clothes there. They smell ten times worse than I smell now. I will throw them away to save all the washing."

"Okay, if you say so. That's mean we have to do some shopping for you."

"Aren't that idea always appeal to you? To dress me up. Ah…"

"And I suppose you will be happy if I decide to ignore you and dress someone else?"

Juubei too ka quick shower before jumping into the bathtub and relaxed in the bath for awhile before answering Kazuki.

"Depending who is the person."

"Toshiki?"

"He needs some better clothes."

"Sakura?"

"Try dressing her and she will kill you."

"Shido?"

"He has someone to do the dressing up part already."

"Ginji?"

"Hmmm… you can try."

"Midou?"

"Stay as far away from him as possible."

"Ah… and may I know the reason?"

"He is a dangerous man."

"I don't think so. The exact reason please."

"He lusts at you."

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look as if I'm kidding you?"

"That's… that's… OMG."

"Precisely."

The two fell into silence and Juubei shifted a little to wash his back. Before he realized, a pair of soft hands were already scrubbing him with gentle moves.

"I thought I told u not to move an inch?"

"Bad for blood circulation. Besides, you look as if you need some help."

"I still smell bad."

"No, you smell good. Really good that I want to eat you alive now."

"Kazuki, are you feeling alright?"

"Actually, no."

Without hesitation, Kazuki leaned down and kissed Juubei gently and the kiss started getting heated up when Juubei added pressure to it. They were so caught up in their moment that none of them realized Kazuki was already in the bathtub.

They broke the kiss when they felt the need to breath. Kazuki smiled sweetly at Juubei who was looking horrify in their current position.

"You are going to smell like shit too."

"No, I'm going to smell really good."

"Kazuki."

"What? Fine, I smell bad and wet. Don't mind if I join you for the bath?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, you don't."

"In this case, do you mind getting out first so I can change the water before we jump back in again?"

"Sure, why not. I will be able to return you back the stripping show you just give me."

Juubei looked at Kazuki and raised his eyebrow but relax again when Kazuki started stripping. After making sure the water is warm enough, he poured in the fragrant before jumping back into the bathtub with Kazuki.

"By the way, do you happen to know that the fragrant you just pour in was give by Lady Poison?"

"And?'

"Oh, that was specially made for me to lure you whenever I want."

"Huh?"

"You know, sometimes I so want you but you are so unwilling. So I ask Himiko for a favor."

"That's why you are grinning ear to ear when I reach for that bottle."

"Yes."

"OMG, now I feel bad. I'm really on bad luck streak today"

"Nope, you did the right thing. Or else I may not be in your arms right now."

"Maybe you are right."

"Trust me, I'm right."

With that, Juubei leaned down to capture Kazuki's lips into another hot passion moments.

**~END~**

* * *

**PS: Please remember to R & R. Merry Xmas!**


End file.
